the_lbat1901_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Superjail!
Superjail is an american animated series produced by Augenblick Studios. It is currently being aired on Adult Swim (Late night on Cartoon Network) and was created by the talents of: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, and Ben Gruber. The show first aired on May 13, 2007 as adult swim aired the Pilot. Later the episode Superbarwas aired unfinished on April 1, 2008 as part of a sneak peek of possible shows. Superbar was re-aired finished on September 28, 2008 and so started Season 1. It has been known for its graphic violence and psychedelic splendor. SettingEdit The Universe of Superjail takes place mainly in the titlular prison, which is located inside a volcano (which itself is inside a larger volcano) and seems to percive its own reality, in which The Warden bends life and reality on a whim.wffwf PlotEdit Each episode of Superjail follows a similar pattern: the criminal Jacknife is brought to Superjail by Jailbot in the cold open. During this time, or occasionally as a result of his arrival, one event or another will inspire The Warden to carry out some sort of crazy scheme, with which The Twins almost always interfere. The combination of these two factors eventually leads to a spectacular psychaedelic bloodbath when the prisoners are driven to violence. Several prisoners end up dying, often in humorously horrific ways, while Jacknife escapes amidst the commotion. This cycle repeats in the next episode. DevelopmentEdit In many ways the show was pre-dated by Bar Fight (A four minute long animation) which was made by Animators Christy Karacas and Stephen Warbrick. It has similar style that included a fight much like the ones shown in the Superjail show. Episode GuideEdit * Pilot * Season 1 Main CharactersEdit * The Warden (voiced by David Wain)- The Creator and proprioter of Superjail, The Warden, clad in a purple suit, hat, and grey gloves, has been described as a sadistic Willy Wonka on LSD. He has a huge crush on Alice, who has no romantic interest in him. He has displayed shapeshifting abilities in some few episodes. Wain was the last voice actor cast. * Jared (voiced by Teddy Cohn)- Superjail's high-strung mess of an accountant with an abnormally large head and a history of being a former coccaine-addict and a recovering alcoholic. He is always wondering what the Warden will do next to jeopardize the budget. * Alice (voiced by Christy Karacas)- the extremely well-built guard at Superjail. She has several masculine qualities, such as a deep voice, hardly visible facial hair, and a bulge under her skirt. Christy Karacas confirmed that Alice is transsexual, describing her as working in Superjail because no other jail would hire her after her operation. * Jailbot- a mute, levetating, tombstone-shaped robot with a dot-matrix screen for a face. He mainly acts as the Warden's gofer and is Jacknife's sworn enemy. * Jacknife (voiced by Christy Karacas)- a barely articulate, unrefined, crude, dumb-ass thug who never learns. He is almost always committing some low-level, white trash crime at the beginning of each episode, only to screw up and get taken back to Superjail each time (except in Cold-Blooded and Time-Police Part 2). Somehow or other, he always manages to escape Superjail at the end of the episode, although thereare three episodes in which his escape is not shown to the viewers. * The Twins (voiced by Richard Mathar)- a duo of superpowered Twins who always try to mess up the Warden's plans, often for their own personal amusement. * The Doctor- Superjail's resident physician who frequently experiments on the inmates Category:Browse Category:TV Shows